


Tripping Eyes and Flooded Lungs

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of white roses, vampire accusations, and Reino successfully seducing Kyoko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping Eyes and Flooded Lungs

~ Tripping Eyes and Flooded Lungs ~

As the demon pulls her against him, trapping her body within the cage of his arms, she can't help but notice something which breaks her mind out of the shell of fear which previously paralyzed her.

"Are you... wearing women's perfume?" she asks, nonplussed.

Reino barks out a laugh, startled by the question.

"Of course not," he says. "I sleep in a coffin filled with white roses. I can't help it if their scent clings to me afterward."

He leans down to nuzzle her neck and she struggles, shouting, "Don't bite me, you vampire!"

"I'm not a vampire."

"Then why do you sleep in a coffin if you're not a vampire, you liar?!"

"Because I like to. And how could I be a vampire when I'm outside in daylight right now without turning into a pile of ashes?" Reino inquires.

"I don't know... sunscreen?" Kyoko answers.

Reino chuckles quietly against her neck.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm a sunscreen-wearing vampire," he says, still laughing.

 _Hmm, this guy has a sense of humor and sleeps in coffin full of white roses just because he likes to, **and**  he doesn't like Shotaro. Maybe he's actually a pretty cool guy after all_.

Reino feels his prey relax against him and he grins.

~end~


End file.
